


Gotta Love Surprises (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [103]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re away on a trip for work leaving Poe to celebrate his birthday without you. So Snap and the rest of his squadron all head to Maz’s. There, Poe’s in for quite the surprise.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 1





	Gotta Love Surprises (Modern AU)

“Hey, baby,” Poe smiled at the sight of you on his phone.. Your hair was messed up and you were still rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“Happy birthday, lover.”

Poe hummed, “Thanks, gorgeous. Although, I wouldn’t say it’s very happy since I didn’t wake up with you in my arms.”

You rolled your eyes and whined, “Stop making me feel guilty! You know how much I didn’t wanna be on this business trip!”

He scoffed, “Yeah, ‘cause being across the country at some fancy resort for a work conference is such a terrible thing to happen to you.”

“Ugh! Here I am trying to be a good girlfriend, facetiming my man on his birthday and he makes me feel guilty!”

“You should be!” Poe exclaims playfully, but then his smile molds into a frown, “I really miss you. Because you’re not here, Snap and the gang wanna throw me a party at Maz’s. You know how I don’t like making a big deal outta my birthday!” 

You giggled at his pouty face, “I’ll make it up to you. I swear. I have a birthday present for you that I know you’ll love.”

He smirked, “Does it involve you being naked at one point or another?”

You chuckled, “Maybe. But anyway, I have to get ready. More workshop stuff I need to attend to.”

Poe sighed, “Alright. I love you. Call me when you can?”

You nodded, “Of course. I love you, Poe. Happy birthday,” you blew a kiss to him through the screen and he blew you one right back before ending the call. 

He grunted as he kicked the blankets off him and slid out of bed, ready to go about his day. 

______________________________

You were texting Rey and Finn every so often about Poe’s whereabouts and what he was doing. You were in line ready to board your plane, anxious to get back to your Poe. Your presence being his birthday surprise. 

You laughed at your phone when Finn and Rey took a picture with the big cake that you were planning on jumping out of. Everyone knew what was going on. Except Poe, obviously. 

The flight attendant scanned your ticket and you were on the plane. Business first class thanks to the company you worked for. You settled into your seat, texting Rey and Finn that you were no on board and would see them soon. 

______________________________

Poe went about his day like any other day. At his dad’s mechanic shop, he worked and tinkered on some cars that came in for the day. Smiled and thanked his dad and coworkers for wishing him a Happy Birthday and giving him a cupcake. 

“So? Whatcha wish for?” Kes asked his son.

He sighed, “I think you know the answer to that already, dad.”

Dameron Senior chuckled, “Yeah. I know. You get all sad and pouty when you don’t see her for a long time.”

Poe frowned at his dad, “I don’t-I don’t pout!”

Kes scoffed, “Yeah, you do, Poe,” he ruffled the black curls of his boy, “But it’s alright. It shows how much you love and miss her.”

Poe nodded, “I guess. I just-I never know what to do with myself when she’s not around. I hardly remember my life before her. I…I wanna marry her, dad.”

Kes smiled proudly at his son, “And you will, Poe. I have no doubt about it. She’s crazy about you. Just as much as you are with her. You got your mom’s ring?”

Poe pulled out a chain from underneath his mechanic jumpsuit, “Always,” the gold ring hanging off it, “Just don’t know when I’d ask.”

“Y/N’s not one for grand gestures. We both know that. So I suppose you’ll just know when the moment comes.”

______________________________

Maz’s diner was filled to the brim with Poe’s family, work friends, Air Force buddies, your friends, and some of your family. Everyone who cared about him and who he cared about was there…except you. 

Snap grasped Poe’s shoulders shaking him a bit, “Lighten up, man! You’ll see your girl soon!”

Poe winced at his drunk friend’s hard grip, “Yeah. I know, Snap. I wanna see her now though.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Huh?” Poe looked at his friend confusedly.

He shook his head, “Nevermind, but, uh, your girl actually sent you a birthday present.” He put two fingers into his mouth and whistled. The crowd around him broke apart to reveal a large, and clearly fake, cake being rolled towards him by Rey and Finn. 

Everyone broke out singing:

_Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Poe  
Happy Birthday to You._

There were a bunch of large, fake candles on the cake. Ones he’d be able to blow out. So one by one, each candle was distinguished and when he blew out the final one, an applause erupted. 

He smiled and thanked everyone, “Really, guys, thanks for this. I-”

Snap interrupted him, “Oh it’s not over yet.” he gestured to the cake and the top flipped open, revealing it to be a door. 

Poe’s brows furrowed in confusion. Someone inside started to sing for him again. His eyes widened when he realized whose voice it was.

_Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You _

Slowly, you rose from inside the cake, holding a cupcake in your hand. You climbed out with the help of Finn and Rey, 

_Happy Birthday Dear Poe  
Happy Birthday to You._

You stood before him holding up the cupcake with a lit candle to him.

“You’re here,” Poe murmured in surprise. 

You giggled, “Happy birthday, babe. Blow out the candle?” With a small huff, the candle was out and everyone erupted in cheers and applause again, “Whatcha wish for?”

“Nothin’. My wish already came true,” he mumbled as he stared at you adoringly. 

You smiled up at him as you offered him his treat, “Cupcake?”

He shook his head, taking the dessert from your hands and setting it onto the nearest table, “I prefer to taste something sweeter,” he pulled you close by the back of your neck, pressing his lips to yours. The people around you whistled and cheered so much that Poe had to pull apart to scold them. 

You laughed, “I told you you’d like my present.”

“Hm. You’re not naked, but this’ll suffice,” his comment making both of you burst out into a fit of giggles. His face then turned serious. One hand cupped your cheek and he smiled as you leaned into his touch, “Will you marry me?”

You looked at him with surprise, “You serious?”

“Absolutely,” he pulled off the necklace that held his mom’s ring, offering it to you, “I love you, Y/N and I want you forever. So whaddaya say? Wanna be a part of this mess,” he gestured to the rowdy people around him, which made you chuckle, “forever? With me?”

You grabbed Poe’s face, lips hovering over his, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes!”

Poe broke out into a smile, “Yes!” he pressed his lips to yours, sliding his mom’s ring onto your finger. He then laced his fingers with yours and lifted it into the air, “WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!!” Both arms up in victory, “BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!”


End file.
